User talk:Cinderstorm
Archives: Cinderstorm's Den Done! Finished with your Archive! Sorry if the spacing is kinda weird O_O you can always change it. I tried to do the best I could with the spacing. Anyways; Here it is: Cinderstorm's Den Dappleheart♥ 02:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 01:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh Cinder, you dont need my permision to tweak my images... If they need to be tweaked then by all means go ahead. :) 01:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No problemo ;D 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure :D 02:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup :D ON chat :D 23:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :D I know! Our new users: Twi, User:Jaguarheart, User:Silentpaw, User:Maplefire, & User:Icefern50! YAY! :D :D Dappleheart♥ 20:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Moonstrike is on her way back from Ohio. I think tomorrow we will both be on. Dappleheart♥ 01:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :D 23:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No problemo! :D <3 01:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure! How do ya want it to look? 01:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) XD Gotta ask Ivy Cinder XD 02:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) D: Well you can always just tag yourself: Cinder 23:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Here it is! Cinderstorm The link is right here. If you want any changes, you can tell me! ^_^ 00:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :D :D :D 01:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! *u* Jaguarheart 03:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) No prob! ^_^ 04:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hai Cinder!! ^.^ I'm glad I'm here too! It's so nice here! :3 21:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Get your behinde on chat! XD 02:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) <3 It was greeeeeeeat! Your pretty stu-pid! Lol, I wuvz you<3 02:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) lol nothing! I just wanna talk and do alot of weird smilies XD 03:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Acualy, Cinder, I'll be on at 10:15 my time. its 9:15 rite now for me, so I'll be on in an hour. 03:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ewwwwwww! Eww! Your a lil' queerdo. It's 'haha' ''not Shasha. I don't like you any more! And don't make fun of my little sam, I love him! Ocean 15:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ohmaigod I no right! D: I'll be onnnnn! :D :D 23:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) IIIMMMMMMMMMM ON NOWWWWW :D 00:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) wait wait wait...... I have to go eat... be on in another hour or 2! 00:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed :D 23:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ON right now! :D 23:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) im on the IRC.... 00:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) no i didnt see her... just me :\ regular chat? 00:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will(: Ocean 21:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol, its okay Cinder(; Do you think Pricklestar is ready to become a Warrior? :D Dappleheart♥ 02:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohhaithur! 820 edits! :O :o 00:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I'll add her as an apprentice :/ But lets give her a few days ;D Unless you think she is REALLY ready. Dappleheart♥ 00:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to meeee 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was surfing deviantART! XD 23:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) "April Fools" Cinder, if whatever you just did on the IRC was a "joke", both YOU and OCEAN will be in SO much TROUBLE. That was not funny at all. I was called onto the IRC for nothing! Serious consequences will be made if you don't explain NOW. Dappleheart♥ 00:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Crap.. I forgot. XD I just made it. 00:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :) Cinder! You dont have to worry about it. I joke is a joke. It might not be luaghed at but the point is that it was a joke. I expect the punishment (either both of you or just Ocean) wont be to severe. :) Untill then dont worry. :) 22:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Good. Well Cinder, it looked pretty bad when you just left after the little incident. I do apologize for blaming you for the little joke. This will not affect your admin rights on COTS. Just next time, can you stick around to explain? Dappleheart♥ 22:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :D 22:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I'm on now :D 23:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry! Cinder, I'm so sorry. I know we haven't talked in a while, and that I've been to scared to talk to you. I can't lose a friend like you, I love you! (I know I'm kinda taking our outside life in here again), but we need to stay friends. I'm not the same without you, and your not the same without me. Your still my best friend forever, and I know deep down your still my fuzzy little Yellowfang! Sorry for the late reply, better late than never(: I love you soooooooooo much (but not ''that much) Likeinanonfreakyweirdkindaway! Ocean 00:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How are you? :) ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 00:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine. c: ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 21:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. On chat? On this wiki? Okay. 16:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi!Moonheart55 02:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) CInder those chararts were amazing! 01:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry Cinder! Every Christmas I go to Ohio for 2 days... I'll be back tomorrow (Tuesday) HAVE FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, Miss you too! <3 23:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ok, I just had a project and then the holidays so life has been busy. I haven't been on much on warrior clan fiction either. Ok thanks for the advise Cinder! ^_^ So happy your meh mentor!! Pricklestar 14:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Palm Springs Heeey Cinder! That's fine you and Ocean deserve a little break ;) I'm in Palm Springs so I shall be inactive till Next Monday(: Have fun! Dappleheart♥ 17:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Cinderstorm :] I havent talked to you so I thought I would stop by and say hi.. lol I just rymed. Anyways I love the way you do chararts there great:) Well I'll talk to you later 17:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I sure did:) How was yours? 01:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lolool. I know what you mean! I hope you had a nice time in NYC;) Dappleheart♥ 04:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah me to. I go back on the 3rd of jan. And on the smame day I have a dentist appointment :( ugh 19:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) No. I can not make siggies.Moonheart55 14:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep I do have a dA lol I'll watch you to 21:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :D Ohhh look at you Cinder! Almost have 1000 edits! Whoo! Hope you had a nice New Year! Tomorrow (1-2-12) I will be back home from vacation so we can discuss more of new projects(; Dappleheart♥ 06:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Proposal Hi there Cinder! So I was thinking....on the COTS homepage we should add an Featured Charart of the Month! We can vote on which Charart it should be on the Polls. Moon is already on board with this idea, I just need your seal of approval ;D Dappleheart♥ 01:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Note me when you are on deviantART. 01:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Now I need Ivyheart to approve...Can you send me a message on deviantART when you are on? I'll be on for awhile. Dappleheart♥ 02:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hai Cinder I cant make it to the meeting today... Parents are out of town. do it without me? 16:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: :Aw ^^ Thanks. I've been drawing for years and I've done charart on different wikis for two years now. It takes practive. :3 Also, if you could on deviantART, when you upload a charart, tell them you can't use the blanks and the blanks were made by Echokip. Thanks x3 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 22:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :) Hiiiiiiiiiiii, Cinder! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while, not even at school :( AND, as far as I can see, there is alot of changes! (the chararts) Can you get someone to teach me how to do it? I'm having trouble... :/ Oooh, we should have a sleepover this weekend(: Love youuuuuuuu<3 Ocean 21:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Charart :D :D Love them! just for practice, maybe send them to Echo and Fox? Echo is great at pointing out what needs to be changed nat Fox is really good for giving you feed-back on the design.... 22:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I love it! *pats head* My little artist ^w^ I think you should blur the highlights and darken the shading. Otherwise, it's amazing! --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) DerpClan Just to let you know... DerpClan is not really apart of the Clans, it's just a fun Clan to play around with :D Foxeh thought of it :D Dappleheart♥ 06:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Idk. 20:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nobody important Dappleheart♥ 00:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha, you saw? :P Well I guess I can tell you once you get your butt online so we can chat ;) It's a really looooong story. Dappleheart♥ 04:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! You are awesome! SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! Mentor New apprentice: Shadewhisker ;) Dappleheart♥ 03:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hai Cinder! Hope your getting to know Shadewhisker! I've also come to remind you that starting a couple days ago, all users can write comments on chararts up for approval! She's your apprentice, so try to get involved in what she's doing as well :D 22:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) WHY? I was on last week!! I asked Echopaw to make Duskfire! -_- Okay, I'll try.... Pricklestar 00:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) No problemo, Cinder ;D 00:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We can tweak them all... its the everybodys choice... but i havent approvwed them yet, give time for people to give feedback ;D 21:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No. I was going to because someone was being rude to me but I'm not anymore. And I also made a wiki this might sound weird to you but its called mups. I was bored oneday and I was drawing then they popped in my head :P join if you want. I'm the only one there and I need someone with meh. http://mups.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. And also I was only mad yesterday but I'm staying ;] 16:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC)